Adios Abuelita
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: por el día de los muertos algo emotivo porque todos sabemos lo que se siente perder un ser querido


Adiós Abuelita

Tras lo sucedió el Halloween, a lo cual Mikuo se condecoro como el caballero del HIDE AND SEEK, se acercaba una festividad muy alegre para los vocaloid, el día de los muertos, Miku estaba muy emocionada, había comprado todo para ese día, incluso los propios ingredientes para la colada morada, y realizar las guaguas de pan, pero Mikuo no se sentía tan a gusto con eso, había pasado el peor susto de su vida, y, el día de los muertos lo deprimía demasiado, Ia fue a visitar ese día a las Utau, junto con Haku, los demás había decidió ir a visitar a sus seres queridos partidos, así que solo Miku, Mikuo y Luka, quedaron en la casa, pero la velada cambio cuando Miku decidió ir a visitar la tumba de sus padres, a lo cual Mikuo se negó, ya que había tenido una experiencia horrible con ellos, y les guardaba cierta desconfianza.

Miku: regresare por la noche, así que no te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme yo solita.

Mikuo. Está bien, pero aun creo que debes llevar a Gakupo para que te acompañe, así no quieras.

Miku: hum, eres melendroso, pero lo are, así no te preocuparas.

Mikuo: Gakupo, cuida mucho a mi hermana, si le pasa algo, yo te mato.

Gakupo: no te preocupes, la cuidare pase lo que pase.

Habiéndose ido Miku y Gakupo, Mikuo se dio vuelta y subió a su habitación, Luka lo siguió y lo abrazo por detrás.

Luka: fuiste demasiado valiente al enfrentarte al Hide and Seek, pero casi pierdes la vida, aun si querías protegernos, no debiste arriesgarte de ese modo.

Mikuo: te lo dije tiempo atrás, no pienso morir, no ahora, debo protegerla, porque, es muy importante para mí.

Luka. Lo sé, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estábamos solo tú y yo.

Dijo Luka apegando su frente a la espalda de Mikuo mientras lo abrazaba más.

Luka: creí que te habías ido para siempre, que no te vería de nuevo Mikuo

Mikuo volteo y abrazo a Luka contra su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el cabello le dijo

Mikuo: estamos cerca de ese lugar, vamos a visitar a nuestra abuelita.

Luka: crees que es prudente, lo digo por cómo estas y, sé que no te gusta ver ese lugar, ya que, hay murió nuestra abuelita.

Mikuo: pasaremos todo el día en ese lugar, volveremos al anochecer.

Luka: bueno, pero primero déjame cambiar tus vendajes, y después iremos a verla.

Cuando Luka cambiaba los vendajes de Mikuo, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa y acaricio su espalda.

Luka: me recuerda cuando me salvaste ese tipo.

Mikuo: lo hizo porque me importas.

Cuando Luka termino de cambiarle los vendajes a Mikuo, se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, cuando bajo, vio a Mikuo sacando su motocicleta, y la ponía en marcha, tomo un casco entre las manos y se lo entrego a Luka, ambos subieron en la moto y fueron rumbo a la casa de su abuelita.

En el trayecto. Ambos guardaron silencio, al llegar a casa, vieron su viejo hogar, casi en ruinas, Bajando de la moto Mikuo sonrio un poco.

Mikuo: que recuerdos

Luka: si, que recuerdos.

Dijo mientras tomaba son sus manos el brazo de Mikuo y se apegaba a él.

Luka: ¿limpiaras el lugar?

Mikuo: no, solo estamos de paso, además, nuestra abuelita ya no vie aquí.

Guardando la moto en la cochera, ambos caminaron rumbo al cementerio, en el camino todos reían, cantaban, incluso los niños se habían puesto algunos disfraces, otros compraban rosas y todo tipo de adorno para sus difuntos. Mikuo y Luka compraron varias cosas, y al llegar al cementerio la mirada de ambos se entristeció, llegaron a la lápida de su abuelita, la limpiaron, colocaron los adornos y todo lo que había comprado.

Luka: Abuelita, ha pasado mucho tiempo, aun no pasado momento en que nos hagas falta.

Mikuo: Abuelita, me haces demasiada falta, quisiera que no te hubieras ido antes que nosotros.

Mientras conversaban unos niños se pararon a su lado, los miraron y siguieron jugando, el cementerio parecía un salón de fiestas, todo era felicidad en ese lugar.

Mikuo: Luka, vamos a casa, la arreglaremos un poco.

Luka: si, así nuestra abuelita se sentirá alegre. Además nos dejó esa casita a nosotros.

Cuando caminaban a casa, vieron la luz prendida, Mikuo se colocó delante de Luka y camino despacio hacia la cocina, la sorpresa fue enorme al ver a una dulce ancianita que los esperaba.

Abuelita: mis hijos han llegado, ¿Dónde estaban? La comida se enfría cariños.

Mikuo cayó de rodillas y dejo escapar unas lágrimas mientras veía fijamente s u abuelita, Luka se tapó la boca con ambas manos, como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado.

Mikuo: Abuelita….

Luka: Abuelita….

Abuelita: mis niños ¿Qué sucede? No piensan abrazar a su abuelita.

Ambos corrieron y abrazaron con gran fuerza a su abuelita, quien sonreirá al poder ver a sus queridos nietos de nuevo.

Luka: abuelita, tenemos mucho que contarte

Mikuo: mucho es poco, es demasiado.

Abuelita: uno a la vez niños, primero arreglemos la casa, y después me contaran todo.

Sonrientes accedieron, y se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras hacían limpieza, su abuelita cocinaba

Hubo un momento en que mientras Mikuo limpiaba la sala, un montón de polvo le salto a la cara, Luka reía y lo miraba de forma tierna. Al terminar, todos se sentaron frente a la chimenea, mientras Luka le contaba todo lo sucedió con gran emoción a su abuelita, Mikuo creía que era un sueño, estaba feliz, se sentía reconfortado al ver a su abuelita, Luka se durmió colocando su cabeza en el regazo de su abuelita, cuando se durmió profundamente, Mikuo miro a su abuelita, que le miro de forma maternal.

Abuelita: mi pequeño Mikuo, como has crecido, pareces ser un hombre hecho y derecho

Mikuo: si abuelita….

Abuelita: ¿Qué sucede mi niño?

Mikuo: es solo que, el verte, que estés aquí, todo parece un

Abuelita: un sueño. Puede ser hijito, pero, no te preocupes, por eso estoy aquí, se todo lo que has pasado para intentar ser feliz.

Mikuo: Abuelita, yo, yo

La dulce ancianita, toco la mejilla de Mikuo; quien al instante empezó a sollozar.

Mikuo: tu partida fue muy pronta Abuelita, hay tantas cosas que aun debo aprender.

Abuelita: Mikuo, a pesar de ser un tontolon enorme, eres muy sensible, dime, ya conociste a alguien especial para ti verdad.

Mikuo: si, se llama Ia, y, me ha cuidado mucho, demasiado, que temo el lastimarla oh causarle algún daño.

Abuelita: Mi niño, eso no sucederá siempre y cuando seas el hombre fuerte y responsable que eres ahora, parece ser que Luka se ha quedado a tu lado todo este tiempo, incluso después de lo que paso con ese chico malcriado.

Mikuo sonrio un poco y atino a decir.

Mikuo: Luka y tú, me cuidaron desde pequeño, además, aprecio y quiero mucho a Luka.

Abuelita. Lo se mi pequeño niño, por eso debes seguir cuidándola, no dejes que nada malo le suceda.

Mikuo asintió mientras sonreía. El reloj replico las 6 de la tarde, y la abuelita se levantó, dejando a cabeza de Luka de forma delicada sobre el sofá.

Mikuo: p-p-pero a dónde vas

Abuelita: me debo ir mi niño, ya no puedo estar aquí, gracias por visitarme, tenía la preocupación de que ustedes estuvieran bien, y ahora que veo como son, puedo irme en paz.

Mikuo: ABUELITA, ABUELITA NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR NO

Lo decía mientras dejaba escapar sus lágrimas y la veía de forma suplicante.

Abuelita: Mikuo, mi niño, cuéntame antes de irme, que has hecho tú de tu vida.

Mikuo tallándose los ojos le contesto.

Mikuo: eh sido un buen chico, tuve las mejores calificaciones en la universidad de Kriptón, duermo temprano, no eh caído en vicios, y eh cuidado de mi familia actual, enfrente al Hide and Seek, y más cosas pero no te vayas abuelita, no te vayas no, no, no

La abuelita le miro tiernamente y acerico el contorno del rostro de Mikuo.

Abuelita: no estarás solo, siempre te cuidare mi niño, recuerda que, tu abuelita te quiere mucho, y te cuidara desde el cielo.

Mientras decía eso salió por la puerta y Mikuo quedo de rodillas en el pasillo, Luka se levantó y lo vio.

Luka: Mikuo, que sucede.

Mikuo se levantó y corrió tras su abuelita que se dirigía al cementerio, Luka corrió tras Mikuo intentando seguirle el paso.

Mikuo llego al cementerio, no había nadie, corrió a la lápida de su abuelita y al ver que todo seguía igual cayo de rodillas, apego su frente y con ambos puños golpeaba el suelo frente a la lápida.

Mikuo: no, no, no, ABUELITA

El grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, Luka llego caminando despacio donde Mikuo, lo vio llorando frente a la tumba de su abuelita.

Luka: Mikuo….

Mikuo alzo la mirada y se abrazó a ella, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Luka lloraba desconsolado.

Mikuo: se fue, se fue, no volverá más, no la veré de nuevo

Luka: tranquilo, sabes que la animaría, poner esto en su lapida.

Mikuo: que cosa es

Luka saco una foto de cuando eran pequeños, junto a su abuelita, Mikuo sollozaba, porque en toda su vida, aquella ancianita lo había querido como un hijo, mientras colocaban la foto, los fuegos artificiales empezaron a mostrarse, una vez terminado de colocar la foto, Luka tomo del brazo a Mikuo y se alejaron lentamente del lugar, cuando Mikuo aseguro la casa y saco la moto, Luka lo abraza de nuevo y le dijo.

Luka: ella nos cuidara siempre, no olvides eso, vamos, casi deben estar por llegar a casa.

Ambos subieron a la moto, y fueron camino a casa, al llegar, Luka encendió todas las luces de la casa y empezó a preparar los pocos fuegos artificiales que había comprado, Mikuo guardaba su moto cuando al voltear, vio a su abuelita, vestida de blanco, quien se despedía de el de forma alegre y tranquila. Mikuo sollozo de nuevo y alzo su mando en señal de despedida, Luka hacia lo mismo desde la sala de la casa.

Mikuo: Adiós….Abuelita….


End file.
